Katherine Enris
Katherine Enris, or Kat as she is casually called by most people she knows, is a skilled helmsman of seafaring vessels that has been turned to a huntress by a supernatural interaction with a pottery artifact in a native village on an island in the far south of the world. She currently wrestles with two separate sides of her mind, one of which is the helmsman, drinker, and brawler that she grew up into and the other of which is the embodiment of a native spirit of some kind that wants to follow a more primitive lifestyle. History Kat’s background is nothing spectacular; in fact, up until a short while back there was nothing out of the ordinary about her life at all. She grew up in a port town, and as such was always around those that traversed the seas. Her father was a fisherman, and so she developed a knack for piloting a sea vessel at a young age. She was never content with the small ones available to her, though, always wanting to board and try out the large merchant crafts that docked in the harbor. Her parents did not discourage that, but did their best to stop her from running onboard and getting in the way. It wasn’t until her tenth birthday that she got her wish, slipping away from her parents to run up and onto the deck of the Radiant Wanderer. They weren’t far behind her, but it was too late to stop her from making it to the wheel and grasping it, eyes alight as she looked out over the bay from where she had always wanted to be. The captain, surprisingly, did not act as her parents had expected, and instead of getting angry and throwing her off the ship asked them if she wanted an apprenticeship onboard. “I can see the passion in her eyes.” was what he told them, “And such a thing is rare these days. I want someone to take over who wants to be here." The acceptance was immediate, and when the Wanderer set out next Kat was onboard. She grew to be skilled, and although was not the best around her enthusiasm for what she did made up for anything she lacked. She tried much harder than most, and did so while enjoying what she did. During the time of her apprenticeship, she was taught everything else she knows about ships and weaponry. Although she could fight acceptably with a few lethal weapons, Kat always preferred to punch others into submission rather than kill them. The pistol she carried was an exception, but with the amount of time it took to reload and fire again she only carried it for use in emergencies. She also received the Captain’s jacket that she wears during this time, it being somewhat of a joke gift from the crew to her for trying to take over the wheel at such a young age. It didn’t fit her for years, but that never stopped her from wearing it proudly. The Wanderer’s demise was her entrance to the story of the southern voyage of the Pelagic II, when it was attacked and the entire crew save her were lost to the seas. It was shortly after joining Ryle Emereldian’s crew on the Pelagic that she came into contact with the pot that, upon contact, began to give her some hallucinogenic effects, which only ended when she threw the offending object down and into a marsh, where it vanished below the surface. Ever since then, however, there has been another part of her mind, a more primal aspect, that is vying for control with who she was. Neither side has much of a foothold, and so Kat is forced to act in accordance with both. Sometimes the decision of one will be what she takes, sometimes the other. It depends mainly on which side feels more strongly about the situation at hand. Having left the sea - although not her love of sailing ships - behind, Kat remained somewhat lost for a while before deciding to enlist with the Tyrranian army in its move to deal with the Ogre War that was brewing. Although she had no specific stake in the matter, Kat had always been a follower of Tyrrus, and so figured that service to her Church’s chosen cause might assist her in bringing about the answers she was seeking.